


Wooing

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Steve just knows that his two best friends are made for each other. If only Sam saw that.





	Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! As you can see, this is just a little drabble that I thought up and posted on Tumblr. Eventually, I decided to move to here because why not? Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

“Okay, this is all your fault and I’m kindly asking you to fix it.”

Steve didn’t even flinch as Sam flopped down onto the couch beside him. He turned the page of his book before finally looking up at his friend.

“What happened?”

“He won’t leave me alone, man,” Sam groaned, “Everywhere I turn, there he is waiting to give me something or tell me something. It was cute at first but now it’s just annoying. I don’t even know the meaning of personal space anymore.”

“Who?” Steve asked, already knowing who Sam was talking about.

“Bucky.”

Steve hid his smile as he bookmarked his place in the book before setting it down on the coffee table.

“I thought you liked him back. You know, mutual crushes and all.”

Sam sighed, “I do, but I don’t think you can call what he has a crush. Feels more like an obsession.”

“He just really likes you. You’re the first person he’s had such strong feelings for since…you know.”

“And I know that but he’s laying it on a bit thick. I swear if I find one more bouquet in my room…”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as Sam trailed off, no heat to his statement. The super soldier found Bucky’s advances endearing and he knew that Sam felt the same way. He understood, though, that it was becoming slightly overbearing.

“Just give him a chance. Why don’t you talk to him? Tell him how you really feel about all this,” the blond advised.

“Alright, but I’m not making any promises.”

Steve took that as a good enough confirmation and a comfortable silence befell the two friends. However, it didn’t last very long when the distant sound of Bucky’s voice calling for Sam came nearer to the common room. Sam’s head snapped up and he quickly stood up from his seat.

“I wasn’t here, alright?”

“Yeah.”

The word barely left Steve’s lips before Sam was dashing out of the room. The blond chuckled again at his friend’s antics, reaching forward to take up his book. He had just about found his place when Bucky entered from the opposite direction in which Sam had gone. He looked disappointed upon only finding his best friend, the rose bouquet in his hands seemingly drooping dejectedly.

“Have you seen Sam anywhere?” He asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, he went that way,” Steve replied, pointing in the direction in which Sam sprinted had to. He was a traitor, yes, but it was worth it to see Bucky’s face light up before he too was running away, shouting his thanks behind him.

Steve smiled as he finally got settled in once again. Sam would be pissed but it would be Steve who would be reciting this tale at his friends’ wedding in the future. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
